Hermione's little baby
by 1lollypops1
Summary: Find out that Hermione has slept with Harry while dating Ron. Does she get pregnant or is it all in her head? Who's the dad if she is read to find out what happens.


1This is a true story.

"What the bloody hell" said Ron when he had walked into the bedroom to find Hermione sleeping with Harry."Oh Ronald get over it I am merely showing Harry my lovely areas"said Hermione with a drunk grin. "Sorry Ron she said you two had split up and I took my opportunity while I still had time" said Harry with a sorry puppy dog face. "Oh but you have Ginny and you two are perfect together, why do you have to take Hermione from me"? "Do I get a say in who I fuck or who I don't fuck or what have you"? "No you don't you little whore"said Ron. At this time Malfoy had came in and gave Hermione a hug. "So should I go because I can come back latter if you like"said Malfoy with a concerned look on his face. "No stay your time is soon so go get your clothes off and I'll be waiting in here in five minutes ok love" said Hermione. "Well I must be going should I not since I have to go apologize to Ginny for what I've done". Harry left to go find Ginny while Ron and Hermione stayed and stared at for what seemed like forever.

"Well are we over or not Hermione?" asked Ron after about 20minutes. "No I was drunk and I was getting paid plus it was extra credit" when Hermione finally answered Ron. "Without telling me I mean bloody hell you screw my best friend while Im sleeping now your telling me like it was perfectly normal to do this kind of thing". Malfoy came back inside the room with just a robe on. "So are you still drunk enough to screw me"?asked Malfoy. "Not in the mood Im having problems with my relationship at the time love". "Oh ok well see you in 1st period". At this time Malfoy leaves and yet again Ron and Hermione are alone.

"Oh Ron forgive me please I really love you". "Well I will if you fuck me right now without any thought and you tell me that you used protection with the guys". Hermione thought to herself for a moment then answered him that yes she would screw him and yes she used protection. But as she did not know Harry had forgot and she was pregnant. "So Hermione and Ron did their thing but as they did Hermione felt a bit worried that maybe one of the guys had forgot. After about a good half a hour they got up to go down stairs to get a bite to eat. "Hey guys" as Harry motioned Hermione and Ron to come sit with him and Ginny. "So what was it like?" asked Ginny. "Um do you mean with your brother or Harry?". " Well seeing as Harry only did it to be prepared for me his story". "Ok well I'll put it this way your going to enjoy it no way you wont".

Later on in the day Hermione sat on her bed and started reading a book called "First signs of babies". Ginny came in and sat with her and then stepped away from her. "Oh no what have you done to my brother because I know he's not ready for a child and well mum will kill him"started Ginny with a worried expression. "Well Ginny I...I don't know how to put this but he may be a dad because I forgot to remind him of protection this time as he is always forgetting". The two girls exchanged dirty looks as if to say how much trouble they will be in. "Ron get your ass in here I think you need to have a word with your girlfriend"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A few moments later Ron came in and Ginny left. "So what is it we need to talk about?". "Well we forgot protection and as you well know babies come with no protection". "So its one time we forget big deal just watch in a few months you wont have a baby".

They later went to bed (in different beds) and had a good nights sleep. A few days later around the time of Hermione's period there was a scream in the girls bathroom. "OH NO OH NO OH NO I can not miss this it cant be right!!!! "What" asked Ginny as she races to Hermione's stall. "My period it hasn't came this month". "Well wait a few days and see if it comes around". "You don't get it my period was going to start on the 3rd but it is the 8th and nothing at all". "Oh my god my brother is dead as well as you when your parents and his find out" exclaimed Ginny.

After about a hour of explaining all of this to Ron he had a worried look on his face. "So Im going to be a dad is that what your telling me?". "Well if you want the truth yes that's what Im saying". "So in a few weeks you will be fat and have a baby in your tummy". "Petty much yes I guess I will". "Wonderful news then huh Hermione your going to be a mum at the age of 17 and Im going to be a dad great huh". "Yes it is Ronald its better than abortion like everyone else does". The two of them got into a big argument but in the end Hermione won with her eyes filled with tears.

"Well Ron I think I will keep it because I love you and I wont to have your child". "Ok then I will raise it and we will get married then ok". "Of corse my dear when shall we seeing as everywhere you look they let teens get married". "Im sorry Hermione I was just trying to make things work out so our baby has a real family". "I know your trying it's these blasted mood swings of mine".

That is just chapter 1 wait until chapter 2 with even more baby issues and what will the baby be a girl or a boy? What do you think it will be go ahead ask away at me. Please only give constructive criticism.


End file.
